Proposal?
by SilverScyther
Summary: A quick encounter in Gotham leads the world to believe that Batman is planning to marry Flash. Despite their best attempts people especially league members refuse to believe that it was all a misunderstanding. Flash looks on the bright side, considering his crush on Batman this is a good time to seduce him. Batman x Flash
1. Chapter 1

Batman wasn't sure what Flash was doing in his city, but he wasn't going to allow the other hero think he was allowed a free pass just because he was Dick's friend. Waltzing around in a red and yellow uniform was basically like begging to be attacked in Gotham and who was Batman to deny him that pleasure. From the shadows he launched batarangs at Flash who seemed distracted by something and managed to pin the younger hero to a wall next to a deserted alley. "Uh, hey Bats whats up?" he asked as Batman stepped into view.

"What are you doing in Gotham?" He kept some of the growl out of his voice, he wasn't in the mood to deal with yet another terrified league member. He'd make this short and painless.

Wally didn't really formulate an answer it seemed like he attempted to shrug, but the batarangs were still pinning him to the wall at multiple points. Without the ability to shrug Wally just stared at Batman fidgeting under his intense gaze.

"Wally, what are you doing in Gotham?" this time Bruce allowed his voice to deepen, trying to scare the answer out of him simply to save time.

Wally squeaked before quickly saying, "Just, uh visiting. Yeah, I'm just visiting."

"Nobody just visits Gotham," Bruce replied letting his lack of belief drip into his tone, before informing him, "if you were looking for Nightwing he's still in Bludhaven."

"Right, uh," Wally glanced down at his still trapped form, "Do you mind letting me go?"

"You realize you could just vibrate through, correct?" Batman rose a single eyebrow looking Flash up and down.

"I didn't want to tear my suit, for all I knew they could have been some special bat-brand vibrators or something," Wally replied indignantly before analyzing what he said and pausing in embarrassment.

"I can assure you they aren't, but if you're that worried I'll remove them myself," Batman replied keeping his smirk hidden as he carefully began the process of pulling the batarangs out of the wall behind Wally. It took a minute due to the amount of batarangs he managed to throw, catching the edge of his suit at various points despite the suit being essentially skintight. Once he got them all out the suit was left in decent condition, but Wally was twitching most likely from being forced to stand still so long.

"I've gotta run," Wally chocked out before launching away from Batman and shooting out of sight. Batman was left staring after him slightly confused at the whole event. Wally was just lucky Bruce had a soft spot for the hero, if he liked him any less he probably would have hunted him down to find out what was going on. Should he feel the need to follow up the conversation he could just question Wally in the Watchtower.

With a slight sigh he continued his patrol, never noticing the man with a camera watching the encounter or the pictures he took.

* * *

Wally just wanted to get as far away from Batman as he could. Trying to casually meet with the hero on his home turf had not gone how he wanted, but he should have known casual wasn't going to work with the Bat. He ended up pinned to a wall alone with Batman, it was practically the start of one of his slightly more disturbing fantasies.

He was left a blushing twitching mess with Batman staring him down and when he growled Wally almost moaned, in his attempt to stifle it he sounded like he was squeaking. The worst was when Batman moved close to remove the Batarangs and got down on his knee for a moment to free his legs. The feeling of his breath ghosting over Wally's thigh nearly set Wally off. Thankfully Batman stood up by the time Wally's suit had become uncomfortably tight. The second he was free Wally ran until he reached his apartment and started pacing.

First order of business was a cold shower after that he'd need to make a game plan to either hide from Batman, he still found it hard to think of him as Bruce, or confront his ever growing crush. Hiding wouldn't work so he had to do something about his infatuation. The only person he told was Dick which of course led to him getting made fun of constantly, but it was still good to have someone to talk to even if it was about his friend's adoptive father, which probably made the whole thing even more wrong.

The only saving grace was that Batman wasn't aware of his inner turmoil, but if he kept acting like a lovesick teenager it wasn't going to be hard to figure it out. Wally just hoped his continued awkwardness was endearing because he really didn't want the Batglare turned on him, it was way worse than Superman's heat vision. Even without the crush he'd always felt a little bit of hero worship for the older hero, he was what Wally wanted to be minus his dark aura which Wally knew he shouldn't find attractive at all.

* * *

The moment Bruce stepped into the Watchtower he found it in a state of upheaval with heroes running around like school children. Before he could say anything or ask why everyone was so excited, he found a scrap of newspaper on the ground. The front cover was a picture of him on one knee in front of Flash. Bruce knew it was him removing a batarang, but the headline claimed he was proposing and that Flash was bouncing with joy. He didn't think anyone in the league was stupid enough to actually believe it was true, but that belief was ruined when he stepped into the cafeteria and found it filled with balloons and cheering league members. Though he did notice a few superheroes didn't look as happy as others.

If anyone had a right to be angry it was him, but it shouldn't be hard to clear up. The fact that anyone believed this was ridiculous, he and Wally weren't dating to begin with so they were in no position to get married. He knew the younger hero had no interest in him and Bruce didn't entertain the idea of beginning a relationship with anyone so it didn't make sense on any level.

"Who are we congratulating?" A voice asked from behind him. He turned to see his supposed fiance, Flash looking around confused at all the gazes resting on them.

"Look at this," Bruce commanded the other male shoving the newspaper in his hand. He watched as Flash looked at the headline and quickly flushed at the realization of what was happening. Bruce wasn't sure if Wally was embarrassed or even more angry than he was at the problem, but as long as he was on the same page and would agree that this was fake it didn't matter.

"So what do we do?" Wally didn't look up from the newspaper apparently unable to meet Batman's hard stare.

"Obviously we just tell them it was a mistake, they're rational people they'll understand," Bruce glanced at Wally who seemed more than slightly uncomfortable with the attention which Bruce found surprising. He usually basked in attention and normally would have made a big joke about this, but something seemed off with him. He assumed he was probably sensitive about his love life, perhaps he was already in a relationship.

"Right, I'll let you handle it, I've got to run," Flash ran off leaving Bruce to face the crowd. Batman fought off his annoyance at Flash's abrupt disappearance, usually he was the one that left suddenly.

"Listen, everyone this is a big mistake," Batman started trying to launch into an explanation hoping to nip it in the bud before anyone got too invested in the idea of them being an item.

Superman cut him off, "You're right we must have embarrassed you guys, I'm sorry this was a mistake." Before Batman could correct him Superman continued, "We should have let you tell us about this, we'll apologize to Flash he seemed upset."

"No, I-," Batman tried to speak, but he was cut off again.

Aquaman spoke up, "I don't know why you were keeping it a secret, but we should have respected that." Different members of the league looked slightly ashamed at themselves and Batman had to restrain himself from hitting them, they were ashamed for the wrong reason.

"Really though, you guys had great chemistry and it was obvious that Flash liked you," Hawkwoman added unhelpfully, "we should have seen this coming. I'll admit though, that you guys did a pretty good job at keeping your dating under wraps, I guess we should thank the Gotham Gab for getting a photo." The other heroes started nodding and murmuring their agreement to the multiple points being made. Batman was growing agitated they weren't listening to him and now they were creating something that wasn't true, Wally didn't like him and they weren't involved.

"You should go talk to your fiance and tell him we're, sorry," Superman started ushering him out of the cafeteria towards the hallway Flash ran down. Before he could say anything else he was shoved towards the heroes' personal rooms and the doors were closed behind him so cleanup could commence. For the time being he was going to get Flash to help clear things up, it was obvious they wouldn't listen to him. They would just chalk any denial as him being a very private person, so he needed Wally to aid him in trying to get everyone to back off and end this charade. If the problem was solved quick enough he wouldn't have to hurt anyone, but the itch to punch someone in the face was creeping up on him.

Wally was a bit more kindhearted so Bruce doubted he'd really get upset with anyone, but an angry speedster ready for vengeance would have been fun to watch.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So I figured I would write something for Valentine's day. I was planning on writing something between Wonder Woman and Batman within my PSAJ universe, but at the last minute I changed my mind. Simply because I thought it would be more interesting if it was with Flash and I've never tried romance between them. I don't imagine this will become particularly explicit so this shouldn't go above T unless something changes.**

 **Thanks for reading please let me know what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wally was pacing again, this time muttering to himself out of anger, embarrassment, and fear though he couldn't identify which was the most prevalent. He only stopped once he noticed the carpet in his private quarters was starting to smoke from the friction. He knew Batman could handle the league and things would probably be fine by the time Wally left his room, but he couldn't shake how uncomfortable the situation made him feel. The worst part was how angry Batman was at the thought of them being together. Wally was certainly shocked, but the idea itself wasn't one that he totally hated. He didn't necessarily want to be engaged to Batman, not yet anyway, but imagining him on one knee proposing had him blushing like a bride. Clearly the feeling wasn't mutual, but that wasn't wholly unexpected.

All he wanted was to get a little one-on-one time with Batman, but now the Bat was going to blame him for this whole debacle and Wally would end up dead before he even had a chance to steal a kiss. He was freaking out and when he heard the door starting to creak open he froze in place staring wide eyed at the source of the sound. He'd pulled his mask off earlier when he stormed into his room so the horror on his face was going to be completely visible.

He stopped breathing when Batman stepped through the doorway and stared at him with an unreadable expression.

* * *

Batman stalked off leaving the rest of the league members to clean up their ridiculous party, he was still angry at Wally for running off. If he'd been around it might have been easier to explain the situation rather than having everyone assume they hurt the other hero. He opened Wally's door ready to scold the younger hero, but the words he was going to say froze on his tongue when he saw Wally staring at him. He seemed horrified and Batman allowed his anger to melt as a slight bit of worry started to work itself into his system.

Wally seemed utterly broken, the situation was annoying, but it hardly called for the red head to be near this upset. "Wally-" Batman was going to ask if Wally was alright, but like before he was cut off.

"I'm so sorry, Bruce," Wally's tone sounded completely defeated and he allowed his eyes to fall downcast rather, "I didn't think this would happen."

Bruce wasn't sure what Wally was referring to, leaving him to deal with the league wasn't this big of a deal and Bruce wasn't sure what else he could have done that was so terrible.

"What are you talking abut?" Bruce asked carefully trying to read Wally's now unmasked face, but he was unable to see clearly due to Wally's inability to look at him directly.

"This whole thing is my fault, I was the one who went to Gotham and that's how they got the picture," Wally finally looked at Bruce and Bruce felt inexplicably bad for the younger male.

"Wally, I don't blame you for this. I'm angry with whoever took the photo and I'll certainly be suing whoever published that sham of a news story, but I don't think this is your fault. Yes, I'm mad, but no I'm not upset with you. You're a victim too, so for now just relax, we'll get this cleared up and it'll be like it never happened," Bruce held his hands up trying to placate Wally who seemed to finally be calming down.

Bruce was surprised at how quickly Wally's expression changed and he was even more surprised at the armful of Wally he suddenly had when the speedster launched himself into a hug. They ended up toppling out of the room and Bruce landed on his back with Wally on his chest. "Okay, that was your fault," Bruce smirked less annoyed than he would have expected himself to be. He pushed himself up on one one arm so be wasn't entirely lying under Wally, but the redhead was still sprawled along his body. Bruce almost laughed, "you really put some force into that hug."

"Sorry, I was just happy that you weren't upset with me," Wally replied with a sheepish smile. Of course it was at that moment Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern came to check on them. All they saw were the two heroes lying on each other smiling and with no context it looked pretty damning.

"No," Batman stood up abruptly and had to grab Wally to steady him, "that wasn't what it looked like it at all."

"Well I suppose that's one way to comfort your fiance, but try to keep those activities in private," Wonder Woman laughed clearly noticing how red Wally quickly became at the compromising position they had been caught in and her implications.

"If you two can keep your hands off each other for a minute, we'll tell you what we decided we would do to apologize for upsetting you earlier," Green Lantern paused for dramatic effect. Wally didn't actually know what was happening so he looked to Bruce who just gave a slight shake of his head to tell him not to ask.

"We set up a date night for you guys tomorrow. Don't worry all expenses are paid and we already have Hawk Woman getting reservations for your dinner," Superman was as cheery as Bruce was stormy.

"Do you really think I need my expenses paid?" Bruce asked knowing everyone knew he was disgustingly rich. Before he could address the main point, which was that they didn't need a date night for very obvious reasons he was once again interrupted, he was hoping that wasn't going to be a common occurrence. "What?" He hissed into his communicator which had started blaring.

Robin's worried voice filtered through, "The Joker and Harley broke out of Arkham, we need some help ASAP."

"Fine," Bruce said into the device he peeled himself away from Wally fully and proceeded down the hallway moving quickly. He called back over his shoulder, "Flash I'll leave you to handle this, I've got to run." He smirked slightly at his careful in his word choice as a small way to get Flash back for letting him 'handle' the party.

* * *

Wally stared into the grinning faces of his friends slightly terrified. He wanted to say he couldn't believe Bruce left him to the sharks, but honestly he could believe it. The Bat could certainly hold a grudge. Despite that Wally was happy, he had been absolutely sure that he was going to be blamed for everything and being wrong never felt so satisfying. He didn't plan to hug Bruce out of the blue, but he couldn't help himself and even in that short time he could feel the heat of Bruce through his suit and the vibrations as Bruce spoke with Wally lying on his chest. It was beyond embarrassing that they were caught like that, but Wally still counted it as a win.

Looking at the expectant heroes across from him, he knew this was the part where he was supposed to tell his friends that 'no' that he and Bruce weren't together and that the date night should be cancelled. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to do it so without pausing to consider the repercussions he responded, "Thanks guys. That sounds awesome."His friends were pleased, but he knew his 'fiance' wasn't going to be. Wally figured he could just deal with that when the time came, which would be tomorrow so he had a whole day to hope things would work out and fear that they wouldn't.

Before he knew it he was being led by Wonder Woman who was talking about their relationship and asking questions Wally couldn't answer so he just said that he didn't want to say anything that might make Bruce uncomfortable so he rather they ask when both of them were together. They bought it and made a joke about Bruce being way too much of a private person. As soon as the attention was off him Wally tuned out their conversation and started daydreaming. If he managed to get Bruce to actually go on this date then he was going to do everything in his power to get Bruce interested in actually starting a relationship.

He would have to try seducing Batman. He was so screwed.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I normally don't update this quickly, but I ended up writing this immediately after the posted the first chapter. Also I'm going forward with this as a romance if you couldn't guess so just give Batman some time to warm up to the idea.**

 **Thanks for reading please let me know what you think.**


End file.
